Talk:M12 Light Reconnaissance Vehicle
Flaming Warthog Has it been announced yet where you have to pre-order Halo Wars in order to get the Flaming Warthog? FishType1 21:35, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Civilian Warthog Nothing is truly metioned about a civilian warthog, except for a picture of a turret-less yellow one on an advertisement in the map headlong, halo 2. -- 03:10, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Warthog Variations They should add them other Warthogs too (Snow Warthog, Jungle Warthog etc). And can someone get a proper picture of the Rocket Warthog, that one there is green and should be black. Joshua 029 Where did you get the names of the warhog variations? I don't see a link. Nobody likes GXShadow's renders? I thought they'd fit in well here. http://www.deviantart.com/deviation/37640535/ -Kalaong What happened to the mentions of the other hog variants? Like the M864 A snow hog and M914 RV? Diaboy 12:39, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Are the M12 Force Application Vehicle and the M12 Light Reconnaissance Vehicle variations? There are two different pages for the same subject whether they are or not which is screwing with the links someone should fix that.Deltaspartan122 00:19, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Weird Image This image is really old, as in possibly pre-Xbox. --Dragonclaws 09:16, 28 December 2006 (UTC) :Seems pre-Xbox to me. It sort of reminds me of the jungle hog??? 19:32 22/01/07 I believe that's from halogen--Unggoy 13:27, 29 December 2006 (UTC) it is pre-xbox thats a pic of what the old Halo was gonna look like I think those are spartans... The helmets look the same asthose of the Mjolnir Mark V... Kerek 11:34, 18 February 2007 (UTC) They are only the first look for Halo in 1999 (I think), it must be, Master Chief Petty Officer 06:18, 5 April 2007 (UTC) Definitly pre-Xbox, i remember a screenshot, labled the "first official screenshot of Halo", and the armor is a dead copy with the mini-rocket thingy on his shoulder. Capt Bartlett 06:18, 8 April 2007 (UTC) That's a pre-Xbox pic and those are Spartans, not ODST's. Go look at the Pre-Xbox Halo article and you'll see for yourself. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 18:28, 6 August 2007 (UTC) There's no towing cable on the front the curent 1 does. Holy cow! Those tusks are HUGE!!-- Force Colonel Valhala 112 Personal COM Carnage Report 21:20, 23 June 2008 (UTC) speed dose anyone now how fast these beasts go I mean compared to the mongose User:Kami-Sama *The Warthog can go 46.1 mph, according to this page http://nikon.bungie.org/misc/randomstats.html. -The Dark Lord Azathoth 14:37, 11 March 2007 (UTC) *How odd. Bungie claim it can go 78 mph in their latest release. -The Dark Lord Azathoth 21:00, 27 March 2007 (UTC) *In Halo: Contact Harvest Sgt. Johnson sated that top speed was around 120 MPH. Halonerd147 05:40, 17 June 2008 (UTC) The warthog can go up to 80 mph. they were desighned to cacth ghosts but the UNSC had no idea that they could boost so the effort was some what pointless. However they were quick enough to take out spectras so the kept them, Plus they needed a multi transport vehicle--Crash 23:34, 14 May 2007 (UTC) Has anyone noticed how slow these things are in Halo 3? Its almost painful they are so slow, compaired to themselvs from the previous games. I was actually worried I wouldnt make the last jump at the end of Halo 3! Kap2310 01:24, 1 October 2007 (UTC) I think the Real one is the one that can go 75 its the one in newzeland. Grunt master. Can it go faster than the specter? Why does everybody say its so slow? It's the fastest vehicle in the game, and if you want proof, get two people on sandtrap and race. Its acceleration is a little sluggish compared to Halo 2 but its top speed is still quite fast. And as for making the jump, if you try it in a mongoose it's obvious you would not make it if the game didn't trigger the cutscene. Zuranamee 5:04, 28 November 2007 (UTC) The Warthog was not designed to catch ghosts, It was around long before we even knew about the Covenant. Plus its faster than a ghost boosting anyway so how would it be considered pointless? Zuranamee 7:19, 4 December 2007 (UTC) It is not faster than a ghost boosting! I have halo 2 and I've played halo 3 lots so I know warthogs are way slower than a Ghost boosting. The warthogs speed in halo 3 is based on the type of terrain you are driving on and whether you are driving up hill or down. In Contact Harvest, when Johnson says it's going at 120, I'm pretty certain he means in Kmph rather than mph. If you convert 120 Kmph to MPH, you get... 74. That sounds more like it. I think 78mph is the most accurate number we have. Diaboy 13:39, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Ok whoever says it is slower than a ghost boosting is ignorant. I have tested all usuable vehicles on sandtrap and the warthog, though lacking in acceleration, can oust any usuable vehicle in top speed, even a boosting banshee. If you don't believe me test it with a friend. Though warthog will lose at first then catch up to and pass any vehicle once it reaches its top speed. I'm working on getting a video for you non-listeners but its rather difficult when your xbl runs out and you have no money to renew it. Zuranamee thw warthog IS faster, i ran a guy in a boosting ghost over with one. ---- Okay, to shut all of you up I'm going to boot up Halo 3 and try it. I'll post my results here, and let the community deal with the data as they please. Be right back :P --XG33Kx 17:58, November 1, 2009 (UTC) UPDATE:: Results: Map: Rat's Nest Boosting ghost winner: Boosting ghost Not-boosting ghost winner: Warthog Notes: While the Warthog's acceleration is much slower than that of the ghost, it's top speed is higher, unless boosting is taken into account. Since boosting is standard on ghosts, the ghost wins. A boosting ghost can outrun a Warthog. You're welcome. --XG33Kx 18:08, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Edit: I did forget to take into account the Warthog's high speed over long distances. Rat's Nest was the best one I could think of with a suitable flat surface (sandtrap is too bumpy, and I'm controlling 2 controllers with one hand each to try to prevent bias.) I'm sure it could beat anything. --XG33Kx 18:12, November 1, 2009 (UTC) It's actually very easy to test, make strait tracks in the sky bubble on sandbox and its clear the Warthog is faster. The ghost only wins off the line. Wrath of Z 15:16, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ---- Votes on "Should it be merged"? #'No' - Just clean this article up a bit, like remove some of the more unnecessary images, and this would be a good summary of all the variants. AlphaPrime 05:08, 7 April 2007 (UTC) #'No' I am sorry mate, though I might say there are similarities to the article, I should agree with AlphaPrimeMaster Chief Petty Officer 06:16, 7 April 2007 (UTC) #'No' I think this would be a good all-around article on the general function of the Warthog with breif discriptions and links to the specific types of Warthogs. Capt Bartlett 06:14, 8 April 2007 (UTC) #'Nein, danke', per above. GüéßŁ¥-∏éҐ∫øñ¥- ' 06:17, 8 April 2007 (UTC) #'No Their is no reason to merge an all-around article with a normal one.--Mac10&Cheese 22:57, 9 April 2007 (UTC) #'No'I think it is a good all around article, just a bit of a clean up should get it working. Just provide links to all the other Warthog variants and it should be good.RedLeader117 #'No', this article needs M12 in the title though.--The Chazz025 and Clan 23:29, 12 April 2007 (UTC) # No It needs to be corrected cleaned up a bit and i think it should be good=)--Crash 23:36, 14 May 2007 (UTC) # No Merge with what? Clean it up and keep those pesky grunts from vandalizing it again. --XG33Kx 17:56, November 1, 2009 (UTC) new warthog should we mention a new type of hog in halo 3 take a look at 1.38+ on the new trailer --Fatman ninja 16:15, 11 July 2007 (UTC) It has already been mentioned and has a page, its the M831 TT, Warthog Troop Transport and a bunch of other names, look more carefully and you will find it. --Ajax 013 18:35, 6 August 2007 (UTC) New warthogs have already been mentioned before, [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 02:47, 7 August 2007 (UTC) Support Weapon? Will the turret still be detachable? I've stopped hearing about that feature. Shotgun Needle 21:48, 28 August 2007 (UTC) It was NEVER a confirmed feature, just a rumour. The Support Weapons are different weapons. The AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun is not the same gun as the M41 LAAG, its a replacment for the M247 GPMG. The Plasma Cannon, Missile Pod and M7057 Defoliant Projector Flamethrower are not vehicle mounted. --Ajax 013 22:04, 28 August 2007 (UTC) I do remember an update in Bungie saying that you can't rip the turret off the back of the warthog. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 07:44, 29 August 2007 (UTC) Thats quite funny, because if you read the Bungie Warthog article, it strongly hints towards the gun being capable of being used seperately from the 'Hog. I quote: 'The mounted weapon includes a battery for short term operation separated from the vehicle, but normally operates on the vehicle’s power supply.' Of course, we all know now that it can't be removed. Diaboy 12:43, 2 November 2007 (UTC) CHECK THIS OUT found this on google what will the French do next? http://www.schrankmonster.de/content/binary/peugot_warthog.jpg here's the link to the page: http://www.schrankmonster.de/CommentView,guid,e414e4f0-a330-4e2f-b945-1fdd49ab0053.aspx Leonidas-300 08:25, 12 September 2007 (UTC) Looks like a Mongoose. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 01:43, 1 October 2007 (UTC) i need to get me one of them, warthog/mongoose hybrid~Spartan 112 Heh. I wonder if it uses a Hydrogen Fuel Cell? :P --'Specops306', Kora '' 07:32, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Trivia: Splatter Difficulty Actually, it's easier to splatter people in Halo 3 than in Halo 2 in my opinion. It probably got easier from the Beta. Eduardo Jimenez Comm C Company 14:45, 12 October 2007 (UTC) I don't see how warthogs help, a simple transportation. I like the Mongoose. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 13:23, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Crab Crawl What in gods name is a crab crawl? [[user:Fork|'Fork''']] TALK • MESSAGE If i remember rightly, each wheel becomes independantly powered by its own electric generator and always it to travese rough and rocky terrain more easily. --Ajax 013 13:01, 2 November 2007 (UTC) I believe a "crab crawl" is the act of exploiting the 4-wheel steer system to simply "crawl" sideways in the vehicle. Zuranamee 6:04, 10 December 2007 (UTC) Armored Hog Someone put up an instruction of how to build an "Armored Hog" in forge. As that is not a real Warthog Variant, I deleted it. Try putting something like that in a more appropriate place next time, like "How to Armor up a Hog," not put it as a Hog Variant. Signage Some interesting images here. Could be useful? --Dragonclaws(talk) 09:18, 10 November 2007 (UTC) Well... it seems useful, but I can't see a place where we can insert these stuffs. (I thought it was your duty as administrator to decide if itt's useful or not?) [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'Master'Chief'PettyOfficer]] 13:15, 29 November 2007 (UTC) Turret-less Hog I was playing BTB and the host changed, then a turret-less Warthog spawned. Here is a link to a screen shot and video. I think it might be an egg. -- Smothmoth 12:54, 09 December 2007 Narwhal Deleted fanon about a water-version. Honour Light Your Way - ' 'Kora ‘Morhek The Battle-Net '' 22:10, 12 December 2007 (UTC) Can someone explain why Razorback redirects here? -- William Stalker Removed what I thought was fanon. If it's in Contact Harvest, my bad, please add it back with a page number source. But if the Warthog wasnt "designed by a Scottish engineer names William Stalker," then I've removed it. 'Specops306, ''Kora '' AMG? Manufacturer: AMG What is AMG? Today, it's a German Tuning-Car-Factory, but in 2552? HaloFan 33 21:24, 18 January 2008 (UTC) Warthog video-wiki Hi everyone, I did a video-wiki showing the warthog in action! Anyone who has good clips / screenshots showing the warthog's special features is welcome to upload them and add them to the rough cut! Thx AndreaVela 10:23, 19 February 2008 (UTC) Size A warthog isn't 20 ft long nor 10 ft tall I am fixing this :Unless you can prove it, your wrong. That edit will be reverted. Pryo 'Zarkum My COM My Story 16:35, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Well if Master cheif is 7 ft tall the biggest size I see for it is 14 ft long a warthog isn't going to triple Master Cheif I have to agree with the 14 feet, because if you kill yourself length-wise to it in-game and then measure that, it comes out to very near 4 meters as opposed to 6 or whatever it was. Also, if you have a second person playing at the same time, one can plainly see that the 'Hog is only marginally taller than Chief. If I had to estimate, I would say approximately 2.3 m. Please, I urge you to change this. Edge0302 11:43, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Golden Warthog? WTF? It's just a regular warthog with sunlight cast upon it. I'm sure the effect is lost as soon as you drive out of the area. Someone oughta remove this. --72.128.211.65 17:43, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Agreed. That is not a Golden Warthog. The Golden Warthog is a mod, and placing the Warthog in such a position that the light makes it look gold doesn't make it gold. You can make the Warthog black on Tsavo Highway because of the light but that doesn't make it a ZOMG eh black Wareth0g! Lol. SQ G T3rr0R 22:31, 4 October 2008 (UTC) marines????? I've never seen marines driving a warthog in halo:CE. The only time they do is in a cutscean. In the cutscean the driver doesn't move is head when he turn, unlike eveyrone else. he just looks to the lift, even when he turns right!! so, CAN marines drive warthogs in Halo:CE or am i just stupid?? :The Warthog in the cutscene was scripted. Halo:CE's Marine can't drive. Oh, and you're not stupid.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 19:26, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ::What cutscene? :Not in the normal game, they don't. They are able to (as in they can get in the driver's seat), but they actually never do. SmokeSound off! 19:28, 25 June 2009 (UTC) did anyone notice there are always 2 marines in a warthog in halo 2, never 3, but in halo 3 there can be 3 marines in one. any see the connectin, halo 2=2 halo 3=3 PUMA! I don't know what you think, you may think it is kind of a dumb idea, but I'd like to put in a reference to the Red vs Blue "Puma" joke. What do you think? --XG33Kx 17:55, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Naming This is where people can vote if they think the page should or shouldn't be renamed.--[[User:Thunderstream328|'''T]] [[User Talk:Thunderstream328|'3']] [[User:Thunderstream328|'2']] [http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Thunderstream328 8'] 22:29, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Support # - I think it should. Everything else isn't called by what they're called in-game, so why should this be an exception? --[[User:Thunderstream328|'T]] [[User Talk:Thunderstream328|'3']] [[User:Thunderstream328|'2']] [http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Thunderstream328 8'] 22:29, 25 July 2009 (UTC) # Just add (Warthog) to the end of it, I'll be happy. Make a puma reference and I'll be really happy :P--XG33Kx 17:53, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Neutral Oppose Well, For one, I dont give a fonk about what its called! I just care about how it works in gamepla why do need turrets cause you just nedd to transport people 2nd Real Warthog= 2nd FAN MADE HALO MOVIE (note: FAN MADE) if anyone goes to this website; http://operationchastity.com/warthog then you will find a $60,000 AUD fan made movie project in action it is awe some!!! it is currently called OPERATION CHASTITY, centring on a platoon of Recon Marines of the 267th Marine Regiment operating in Argentina during The First Battle of Earth NOTE THIS IS NOT MY WORK!!!! I AM JUST SAYING THIS BECAUSE THERE ISN"T A PAGE ABOUT THIS ON HALOPEDIA RIGHT NOW. SOME PLZ CREATE A PAGE FOR THIS!!!! Dude I doudthalopedia is going to make a page for fanon-- 06:55, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :User:76.126.222.218 is correct. There will be no page on this. SmokeSound off! 09:01, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Puma Reference Puma Reference: In Halo 3, if look carefully at the rims on the Warthogs, the all say ''Puma. This is clearly a reference a Red vs. Blue where Simmons and Grif argue with Sarge about whether to call the Warthog Puma, ''or ''Warthog. Grif and Simmons think it is a puma. Later, when Tucker spots through his sniper scope, he think it looks like "some sort of puma thing." Posted by:Spartan-08686 05:33, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Lazy... Hey, at Bungie.net, the said in their recent update that the Halo: Reach warthogs now have a turret overheat, i cant find a place to put it M12 LRV / M12 FAV Is there anything to the changed naming convention? Or is this an Army/Marines naming difference? 14:31, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :Where did the "FAV" come from? I don't think I've ever seen it. -- Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 22:49, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Here http://www.bungie.net/projects/reach/article.aspx?ucc=ordnance&cid=25442, it says "Force Application Vehicle". VadersFist666 01:01, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :Well, we do know that the Army calls the basic MA5 the MA37, and it doesn't seem particularly different to the regular LRV to warrant being another variant - I would say that, with Reach's increased involvement from the Army, that it is reasonable to assume that it is the Army designation for the Warthog. Of course, "reasonable to assume" doesn't make it a fact, so best to keep it to the talk page until we can get confirmation. -- Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 06:37, August 10, 2010 (UTC) ::FAV appears again in the Human arsenal video on Waypoint. Perhaps the LRV designation only applies to the standard LAAV Vulcan-equipped warthogs? With the amount of heavy ordinance that can be utilized as the turret, the FAV designation certainly makes more sense than a light recon vehicle when we're talking about the base model.--Nerfherder1428 15:14, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Actually, I just kept watching the video and it confirms what I just said. It says that the LAAG version is an LRV '''which is a variant of the base FAV Warthog. This seems like some pretty concrete evidence.--Nerfherder1428 15:18, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::Not having any access to Waypoint, will it be available in the internet/Youtube?- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 16:38, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::I'm sure you could find it on youtube. It's called like "Human Arsenal" or something. It just talks about and names all of the weapons and vehicles in Reach. The Warthog list is as follows: :::::Warthog/M12 FAV :::::Anti-Aircraft Gun :::::LRV: M41 12.7mm LAAG :::::Warthog/M12 FAV :::::Gauss Cannon :::::LAAV-G: M68 25mm ALIM :::::Warthog/M12 FAV :::::Rocket Launcher: :::::LAAV-R: M79 65mm MLRS :::::Warthog/M12 FAV :::::Troop Transport/M831TT :::::So the LRV designation falls under the machine gun variant only. To be honest though, it does make sense for a vehicle of the warthog's versitility to be called a Force Application Vehicle. You're not going to call a missile-toting death jeep meant for direct frontal assault a "Light Recon Vehicle". But a warthog with a machine gun would seem to fit the mission paramaters of a true LRV easily.--Nerfherder1428 19:34, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::It would seem so. The Warthog itself is designated the M12 Force Application Vehicle, while the LAAG variant is the only one with the LRV title. Judging by this, I think the best option is to split this page up and make one for the M12 FAV to describe the vehicle in general, while this one would detail the LAAG version. I think we also need to split up the rocket hog page - the ones in Combat Evolved and Reach are totally different variants. --Jugus (Talk | ) 07:38, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Haha I was way off. The video is called "Reach: Implements of War." It should be on Youtube.--Nerfherder1428 15:21, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Found the video. So, just to make sure what I know so far is correct; the M12 FAV is the base model, with all others (M12 LRV/LAAG, M12A1 LAAV M12G1 LAAV, etc) being variants of the FAV. Oui? If so, what Jugus proposed should be performed. By the way, the Rocket Warthog in Reach should be designated as the M12R LAAV (using the naming conventions we currently use in Halopedia), and not the M12A1.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 15:47, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Forza 4 has more info on the warthog Oops, did not mean to put this twice. How delete? - Alpha1ance (talk) 18:49, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Has anyone listed the info from Forza 4? In Forza 4 you can unlock the M12 Warthog FAV in your garage. While sadly you can't drive it, the game lets you look over the model and listen to Cortana tell you its schematics and history including plenty of stories never heard before. The game came out back in 2011 so the graphics are a bit dated, but I was wondering if you guys cared to add anything from this video to the Warthogs wiki page. I can write some of the more important statistics but I wanted to get approval and see if we can all agree that this info is canon first. Video here: [Forza 4 Warthog in Autovista ] - Alpha1ance (talk) 18:47, January 27, 2015 (UTC)